Sengoku BASARA (series)
Sengoku BASARA (sometimes shortened to SenBasa) is a series of historical fantasy-themed tactical action hack and slash games. The first game was released both in Japan and the U.S. The series has been noted for its strong resemblance to Koei's Warriors series, (specifically Samurai Warriors) in terms of concept and gameplay. Similar to Koei's Samurai Warriors games, the Sengoku BASARA series focus on the historic Japanese figures that shaped Japan's history, retelling their stories with action and supernatural elements. It is produced by Hiroyuki Kobayashi, who is also known for his work with the Devil May Cry series. The lead characters of the series are Masamune Date, Yukimura Sanada, Keiji Maeda, Ieyasu Tokugawa and Mitsunari Ishida. As of 2015, ten games have been released. Two manga series, Devil Kings Basara and Samurai Legends, an animated film and two anime series were also produced. Gameplay Common Enemies * Foot Soldiers - the staple of every enemy army. They are weak and not much of a threat thanks to their low life and slow rate of attack. * Archers and Riflemen - Although two different enemies, Archers and Riflemen are functionally the same. They both attack from afar, and their attacks knock the player back a bit. * Bombers - these obnoxious enemies have giant bombs strapped to their backs. They rush up in a suicide run in an attempt to injure the player in the resulting explosion. Some bombers can fly down from above and attack. * Calvary - these mounted horsemen attack by charging surprisingly fast from a distance. * Field Commanders - any named enemy leaders on the battlefield: Captains, Gatekeepers, Guards or Lieutenants. Many of them are able to block attacks, but their demise results in a change in the gameplay (such as gaining access to the rest of the stage where before it had been blocked). * Mace Wielders - slow giant-like men carrying oversized maces upon their shoulders. When their maces come crashing down, everything in the wide area of effect is knocked to the ground and suffers damage. * Ninjas - they move and attack very quickly, sometimes disappearing from view. They also have a high rate of blocking and counterattacking. Some Ninjas blow poison to disorient the player, rendering him/her momentarily incapable of movement. * Pole Wielders - large enemies carrying enormous poles which they swing in circular motions. Players should give them a wide berth. * Rock Throwers - similar to Mace Wielders, these large men rip gigantic boulders from the ground and hurl them at the player. * Shield Soldiers - spearmen crouching behind wooden shields. Several attacks must be made before the shields shatter and the soldiers can be harmed. * Chest Carriers - these evasive enemies have chests strapped to their backs. They do not attack. If successfully destroyed, the chests yield items such as refills for the player's life gauge or basara gauge, money, experience points, etc. They always run when approached, making them sometimes hard to reach. * Trumpeters - if the player fears being outnumbered, the trumpeters should be the first target. Trumpeters have the ability to summon more enemies in great numbers by blowing their horns. Like chest carriers, trumpeters do not attack. They always flee when approached, making them sometimes difficult to reach. * Swordsmen - these enemies are arguably the most dangerous in the series. Not only can they block and counterattack, but they have more health than the average Foot Soldier. Their attacks are faster and stronger, and they are capable of multiple attack combos. List of games * Devil Kings - (2005) * Sengoku BASARA 2 - (2006) - (Japan only) * Sengoku BASARA 2 Heroes - (2007) - (Japan only) * Sengoku BASARA X - (2008) - (Japan only) * Sengoku BASARA: Battle Heroes - (PSP-2009) - (Japan only) * Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes - (2010) * Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage - (2011) - (Japan only) * Sengoku BASARA Chronicle Heroes - (PSP-2011) - (Japan only) * Sengoku BASARA HD Collection - (2012) - (Japan only) * Sengoku BASARA 4 - (2014) - (Japan only) * Sengoku BASARA 4 Sumeragi - (2015) - (Japan only) Other * Sengoku Basara: Battle Party - (2019) - (Japan only) Animations * Sengoku BASARA (anime series) * Sengoku BASARA: The Last Party (animated film) * Sengoku BASARA: End of Judgement (anime series) Gallery Covers File:DevilKingsCoverScan.png|Devil Kings File:Basara2Japan.png|Sengoku BASARA 2 Japan Image:BasaraXJapan.png|Sengoku BASARA X Japan Image:SBBHBoxArt.png|Battle Heroes Japan File:BASARASHBox.png|Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes File:BASARA 4.png|Sengoku BASARA 4 Merchandise Image:SBBHOST.png|Battle Heroes OST Image:BasaraBHGuidebook.png|Battle Heroes Guidebook Image:BasaraPSMagJapan.png|PlayStation Magazine Japan Image:BASARA5thAnnArtbook.png|5th Anniversary Artbook Wallpaper Image:BasaraBHGroup.png|''Battle Heroes'' External Links * Official Japanese site * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/basara-ch/index.html Official Chronicle Heroes site] * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/basara-bh/ Official Battle Heroes site] * Wikipedia article * ''Sengoku BASARA'' Wikia * Raindrops and Daydreams - Fan blog which mainly focus on the Sengoku BASARA franchise but also covers Japanese pop culture in general. Category:Series Category:Action Series